a summer quickie
by Ageha's illusion
Summary: byakuran ask something before he goes for work


A Summer Quickie

Tonight before he left for work, he took me outside a bit early because he said he needed to "suck my nipples" before he left. We walked out the door and he placed his things in the car before turning to me. I was skeptical so I fished for my keys and stood there ready to depart after him in my own vehicle. I gave him the eye—that half waiting, half daring eye—and saw him slightly smile in return. It was that sexy smile that I've missed so much, that suggestive, I'm-thinking-about-you-naked smile and I couldn't help but form my own version at the sight.

He placed both his hands on the sides of my face, holding back my hair, and came in quickly, hungrily, pressing his lips onto mine. I felt his tongue coaxing my lips apart and my body melted in response. I love that little move he does, that teasing lick that makes me think about him licking other things. I kissed back with my own hunger, sliding my tongue into his mouth, moaning softly. He pushed me against the car door and opened it behind me, pushing me down onto the seat. His hands pulled my shirt up and over my ample breasts, pushing aside the bra and cupping each mound in his grasp. I moaned full out; it felt like it had been forever since I'd felt him squeezing me so tightly.

He pinched my nipples and ran his lips across my neck, sending shivers throughout my entire body. One hand slid behind my back and lifted me off the seat, pulling me up toward him. He bent down and ran his tongue over one hardened nub and my hands moved to his dark hair, grasping his curls and arching my body to meet his mouth. He swirled his tongue around and lapped at it and I could feel my clit aching for that tongue. I sighed as he turned to the other nipple, gently pinching the first as his tongue left it. "Oh God," I whispered and my hips bucked up slightly, pressing into his body, my knees bent around him. I felt his breath against me as he tensed up, holding himself back. His teeth came down around my nipple, just this side of pain and I cried out for him. Maybe I said "please" or maybe he just knew what I wanted, but either way he slid one hand down my side and up my skirt, pushing aside my wet panties as he went.

"Oh you are very wet," he whispered against my mouth, leaving my nipples behind. I nodded and he began rubbing his fingers along those wet lips, pinching gently and slowly getting closer to my hard clit. My breath became shallower; my hips started moving against his hand as he slid a finger up and over my swollen nub. I moaned and he flicked it gently, rubbing his finger just on the side, slipping and sliding in all the wetness. He flattened his hand out and began using his palm to press the clit, rubbing it as his fingers searched lower, spreading that wetness, teasing my hot hole with one finger until my hips bucked and I begged him to slide it inside me.

"Do you want it?" He asked, flicking his tongue out to meet my gasps. When I licked my lips, nodding, he kissed me hard and slid his finger fast into my wet pussy. His tongue pushed into my mouth as his finger moved in and out of me and he was fucking me in two holes, slipping his tongue in tempo with his finger, driving me absolutely wild with desire. My back arched and I could feel the delicious build-up inside my abdomen as he moaned slightly and I realized his hips were pressing against my thigh as he fucked me and each thrust was rubbing his massive hard-on underneath his jeans. Imagining what I wanted to do to his hard cock took me up another level and I moaned against his mouth. My breath became faster and I knew I was going to cum hard around his finger. I moaned and he added a sweet finger to my pussy. In that moment I felt the beginning of my orgasm and cried out, clasping his body to mine, pressing his lips hard to my gasping mouth as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through me, squeezing his finger as hard as I would be squeezing his dick later.

As my heart rate slowed he leaned down and kissed each nipple softly. "Now, get going; I'm gonna be late for work." He grinned that sexy smile again and I knew I'd have something fun for him when he got home in the morning. 


End file.
